


Winter at the Café Musain

by ClassicLitLover



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Artist Grantaire, Café Musain, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Minor Enjolras/Grantaire, Modern AU, Nobody is Dead, POC Enjolras, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLitLover/pseuds/ClassicLitLover





	Winter at the Café Musain

A chilly December morning in Paris. The thin snowflakes fog up the windows of the Café Musain as the line from the door grows longer and Éponine Thénardier, the diligent barista, focuses her attention on calling out the names of food orders and drinks. Adjusting her black-framed glasses, the girl adds an extra dollop of whipped cream to a small hot chocolate labeled “Gavroche” in black pen. Her younger brother squeals with delight as she hands the cup to him and waves as he runs away to play in the snow with his friends. 

Upstairs, Marius Pontmercy stares at his phone in a lovestruck daze, propping up his head up with one arm. The bright eyes of his girlfriend stare back at him under a dog ear Snapchat filter. His freckled face illuminates at the sight of Cosette's goofy smile. Slowly he laughs as if she's right there with him and wastes no time typing a reply. 

His laptop and notebooks of ideas spread out over a table for four, Enjolras paces the wooden floors, his golden tipped dreadlocks pulled up into an elegant bun as he pieces together plans for the animal rights protest coming up the next Sunday. Not far away, Grantaire can practically feel the creative fire of thoughts running through his mind as he glances at the passionate leader of Les Amis. He takes a long drink of coffee and carves a single line of charcoal onto a clean sheet in his sketchbook. Enjolras’s presence inspires him artistically, but maybe he could come up with the courage to ask him out to go ice skating someday. 

It's winter at the Café Musain, and love of all kinds is spiraling through the frigid air.


End file.
